starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer Episode Five: The Mandalorian Connection
The Mandalorian Connection ' was the fifth full episode of Darth Depressis's 'Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer series. ---- Appearances Characters ---- *Dilbun Vont *Cittro *J'mee Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *N'Kata Del Gormo *Ranik Solusar *Merr-Que Diuan *Ashoka Tano *Voolvif Monn *Sise Fromm *Wilhuff Tarkin *Big Galgu *Jabba The Hutt *Mas Amedda *Tractha *Gauer *Lama Su *Xizor *Dexter Jettster *Rokur Gepta *Zsinj *Armand Isard *Bib Fortuna *Harkov *Grammel Locations ---- *Coruscant **Legislative Borough ***Chancellor's Suite **Gnarlytown **Imperial Palace **EmPal SuRecon Center **Jedi Temple(mentioned only) *Caamas **Jedi Conclave *Centrality(mentioned only) *Fornax(mentioned only) **Fire Rings of Fornax(mentioned only) *Gall(mentioned only) **Smuggler's Canyon(mentioned only) ***Cadavine Sector Fleet Imperial Enclave(mentioned only) *Kamino(mentioned only) *Subterrel(flashback) *Varn(mentioned only) Sentient species *Annoo-dat Blue *Besalisk *Bothan *Caamasi (mentioned only) *Chagrian *Clawdite *Cliff wampa (mentioned only) *Croke *Falleen *Kaminoan *Hysalrian *Hutt *Neimoidian *Noghri *Lurmen *Shistavanen *Togruta *Twi'lek Vehicles and vessels *XJ-6 airspeeder *Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft **Slave I *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *Coruscant air bus *Air taxi *Venator-class Star Destroyer *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer *Acclamator II-class assault ship *Victory I-class Star Destroyer *Low Altitude Assault Transport *Bothan Mech *Sentinel-class landing craft Droid models *Spy Droid (mentioned only) Organizations and Positions *Order of the Sith Lords *Sorcerers of Tund *Jedi Order *Bothan Military Intelligence **Bothan Spynet *Mandalorian Supercommando *Advanced Recon Commando *Black Sun (mentioned only) *Noghri Death Commando *Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (mentioned only) *Strum (mentioned only) *Black Opps *Order of the Ffib (mentioned only) Weapons and technology *Lightsaber *Vibroaxe **Gungan Vibroaxe *Phase II clone trooper armor *Z-6 rotary blaster cannon *WESTAR-34 blaster pistol *DC-15A blaster rifle Miscellanea *Cloaking device *Flash training (mentioned only) *Holovid (mentioned only) *Red Guard *Whyren's Reserve Behind the scenes The Television show format of the Memoirs series was almost used for Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. and its main character was originally intended to be a cameo within Arc Trooper77's Photo-Novel. Trivia *Several of the digital models used within the photo-novel where downloaded from the websites: Sci-fi 3Dhttp://www.scifi3d.com/ and ShareCG http://www.sharecg.com/index.php?PSID=c1d9f001d5edba4421d0dfbb2907ef04. *The Destruction of Caamas was first mentioned in Timothy Zahn's Specter of the Past. *Varn, World of Water was a quite dull holodocumentary feature about the planet of Varn, that Han Solo exhibited to the fascinated Kamarian Badlanders at his makeshift holotheater in Han Solo's Revenge by Brain Daley. *Boba Fett's armor is meant to resemble the since retconned backstory in Star Wars 68: The Search Begins. *Rokur Gepta's appearance was modeled after artwork depicted in The Essential Chronology. *the plastoid armor worn by Dilbun Vont in this episode was inspired by similar attire worn by The Comedian in Alan Moore's Watchmen. *The plotline of J'mee Fett and her connection to Boba Fett was originally intended to be explained in greater detail and even cement her as his actual mother. this concept was abandoned in the midst of a brainstorming session that led to the basis behind the lekku loper story arc. *As originally planned; this episode was to follow The Unknown Battle Of Wayland and continue into the midst of the clone wars. *The meeting of the Mafioso’s was inspired by the conspirators featured in the beginning of Frank Herbert's Dune Messiah. *Dexter Jettster's beating at the hands of Cittro was directly inspired by the vagrent bashing scene in Stanley Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange. *Ashoka Tano's demise was included within this story out of spite. *The Photo-Novel was written with heavy visual homages in mind. *Dilbun's Airspeeders where designed to resemble dragsters. *The Digital model of Palpatines office was built within the command module of the U.S.S Discovery from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The Statues seen in the Imperial Palace are supposed to be Marka Ragnos and Darth Bane. *The Red Drapes in the Imperial Palace where directly inspired by the extradimensional place which seems to include the "Red Room" in David Lynch's Twin Peaks. *the closing shot of the Photo-Novel was set within a digital model of the moon bus from 2001: A Space Odyssey. this same model was also used within The Lekku Loper. *Master Del Gormo's elemental use of the Force is meant to be extremely advanced in its nature and therefore beyond the likes of average Force-Sensitives; the logic behind Darth Vader being able to burst Solusar and Del Gormo's Midi-Chlorians is based upon dialoq spoken by Yoda regarding the arrogance of the "older" Jedi. the author assumes all Jedi are taught to keep a basic defensive field around themselves at all times, however since most jedi have become increasingly dependent upon basic force assisted Lightsaber combat and would not expect such an underhanded move. *The Bombardment Armada consists of Acclamator II-class assault ships,Gladiator-class Star Destroyers,Venator-class Star Destroyers,and Victory I-class Star Destroyers. *While in the midst of Production on this episode, the author considered crafting a pair of scenes that would have taken place on Mandalore depicting Fett's interactions with Spar,Fenn Shysa,Tobbi Dala,BL-17 regarding the Mission to Norval II,the existance of J'mee Fett and mentions of the severe ousting of Duchess Satine Kryzes pacifist movement. Cover gallery Image:Episode five.jpg|Series Edition Poster External links Episode 5: The Mandalorian Connection: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Imperial Shipyards Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels